Admire
by Eliptical
Summary: Toothless is irked that Stormfly won't stop staring at herself. - oneshot -


**Ehh... I don't really like dis one. PS, no offense to Nadder enthusiasts, but they are a bit conceded. **

**Disclaimer: I own...(wait for it)...NOTHING!**

* * *

Toothless cocked his head to the side. He was confused. Did all Nadders stare at themselves for _hours? _Astrid's Nadder, Stormfly, was keeping Toothless company while Hiccup was working in the Forge with Gobber - he said he had a special project and Toothless couldn't be near or in the shop, even though it was freezing outside and the fire in the Forge felt delightful to the Night Fury.

But no, instead he was stuck outside with Stormfly who wouldn't stop staring at herself in a long shard of ice that had frozen against a wall of the Mead Hall.

"Toothless!" his head popped up at the sound of his name, and he trotted over to meet his rider, whom was lugging a _huge _basket of fish to where the two dragons waited. Toothless, being grateful for finally getting to eat, nuzzled and cood to Hiccup affectionately.

"Whoa - Sorry bud, but these are for Stormfly."

Toothless stopped his nuzzling immediately and gave Hiccup a sarcastic-dragon face.

Hiccup shrugged. "She was busy and I was taking a break. Gosh Toothless, your foods at the house!"

Toothless hah-rumphed and trotted away, growling softly when he saw Stormfly give him a smug look as she gobbled up her lunch.

Stupid Nadder.

.

"Okay bud, I'll see you later!" Hiccup tripped his way out of the house, leaving his dragon stretched out and contempt in front of the hearth, his black scales gently reflecting the colors of fire.

Toothless groaned. It wasn't fair. It was too cold out to be flying - especially for dragons - and there was nothing to do around the village of Berk. Sure, it was fine just laying here by the fire, but he wanted to actually be _doing _something. He felt like the time when his tail got torn off and he was stuck in the cove. Helpless.

So Toothless sat up, his stomach sloshing with the half-digested fish, and left the Haddock's hut in search of Stormfly. None of the other dragons had enough patience to be around a Night Fury who couldn't even fly.

He chirtled to himself as he looked for the Nadder, earning stares and chuckles from the unlucky Vikings that had to be outside in the freezing weather. He was still considered a hero to them.

After a while, he did find Stormfly being groomed by none other than Astrid Hofferson, who spoke kind words to the animal as she brushed out the dirt from her scales.

Astrid saw Toothless and smiled. "Hey Toothless, Hiccup's at the forge."

Toothless blinked.

"Watcha want, buddy?"

Toothless nodded towards Stormfly.

Astrid nodded and went inside.

But the blue and orange dragon paid no mind to their one-sided conversation and instead went back to admiring her shiny white teeth and brightly colored scales in her reflection on the frozen ground. Toothless huffed in exasperation. When will this dumb dragon learn life isn't all about vanity?

Aiming to get her attention, he hopped around and danced, stood on his hind legs, flapped his wings around, even shot a fireball. Nothing worked. She remained grooming and looking at herself, only occasionally glancing up at the Night Fury making a fool of himself in front of basically the entire village.

Finally he gave up, thinking that the Nadder was only fun when flying. And since the skies were off-limits, she was boring.

He was bored.

.

Toothless sat up abruptly, his ear-type things shooting up as he got the idea, an imaginary light bulb sparked over his head. He knew what he had to do! He had to get Stormfly to get off her lazy dragon butt and have some fun. And all he needed to do was find stuff he could think of that was fun.

Not too hard, right?

.

Wrong.

He. Tried. Everything.

Food, treats, a tree trunk, old papers from Hiccup's book (they're delicious!), and so much more. But the Nadder didn't want any of it!

He was so frustrated that he gave up, lying in a heap in front of the female dragon still admiring herself in the ice.

Then Astrid returned, carrying a brand new leather saddle. "Hey Stormfly, wanna fly?"

The Nadder's head shot up and she curiously walked over to her owner, sniffing the contraption in her hands. In answer to Astrid's question, Stormfly dropped to the ground and nuzzled the object - a definite yes.

Toothless' jaw dropped.

All that darn Nadder wanted was to fly.


End file.
